It is sometimes necessary or desirable to gain access to a fallopian tube for purposes of examination or carrying out a medical procedure. For example, the examination may be carried out with a flexible endoscope and the medical procedure may include depositing genetic material or infusing medication, dye or a contrast media into the fallopian tube.
A catheter can be used to gain access to a fallopian tube. To accomplish this, the catheter is inserted through the cervix into the uterus and then manipulated to place a distal opening of the catheter in registry with an ostium of the fallopian tube. A flexible instrument or fluid can then be passed through the catheter and into the fallopian tube.
One problem with gaining access to a fallopian tube is getting the distal opening of the catheter in proper registry with the ostium of the fallopian tube. The uterus in a normal, non-distended condition comprises two layers of tissue in closely adjacent confronting relationship, and the ostium or opening to the fallopian tube is relatively small. Consequently, it is difficult to work the catheter through the uterus to precisely the correct location and to move the confronting layers of tissue away from the ostium with the catheter. Once the catheter is properly positioned with the distal opening in registry with the ostium, it is sometimes difficult to pass a flexible member through the distal opening and cause it to properly enter the fallopian tube. This is the result of the angular relationship of the region of the fallopian tube near the ostium in relation to the uterus.
Another problem occurs as a result of the insertion of the catheter through the cervix. A conventional catheter with an on-axis distal opening acts like a scoop which picks up mucus and debris as the catheter is passed through the cervix. This can hinder visualization.